Books & Sweets
by Annakyirea
Summary: Most think Kiel is to naive to realize he has feelings for Frey, and unfortunately, they're right - at least for a while they're right! (There aren't enough stories for him so here we go)
1. Chp 1: Spring Reading

**_(Note) This is a one shot for the most part, but I may write more of them if they're wanted or I think them up!_**

**_Either way! Enjoy! _**

**_I didn't use 'Frey' by the way, I used my saves name._**

* * *

"Kiel?"

The young man looked up from his novel to see a familiar smile looking down at him, "Oh, hi Aleha!"

She sat beside him; the bench on the street where he lived was an excellent place to read on spring mornings. They had made a promise that once a week the two would meet and read books together; since they had become friends it was fun for them. Most found reading books to be a strange way of spending time together, but the princess was never bored with Kiel.

Aleha took her seat, "That book you lent me was great, I was wondering if you had any others like it."

"You liked it?" It was a book even his sister thought was silly, about a princess who was being married to a prince but loved a normal man, "Yeah, I have plenty."

The two sat quietly for a moment before she spoke again, "So, how was the cake I gave you?"

"It was great, chocolate cake is my favorite!"

"I'm glad."

She smiled, feeling shy since she was trying to get him to notice her. The young man just went back to silently reading; content she was sitting beside him on such a nice day. It seemed hopeless to her, that he would notice her feelings but the princess persevered, trying to give the subtle hints she was told a man needed to understand how a woman felt. Though she began to doubt Vishnal's advice when every attempt was greeted with 'wow, Aleha, you're such a great friend'.

A sigh escaped the princess' lips and the young man took notice, "Are you all right?"

She blushed, thinking he hadn't heard it, "Ah, no, I mean… I'm fine!" Aleha smiled as best she could, but her friend could see through it and frowned, "It's nothing really, I promise!"

"If you say so…"

That made her feel worse, but she took solace in the moments she could spend happily beside him with a book in hand. Even if she would only be his friend forever Aleha would be happy as long as Kiel had a smile on his face. When she first realized that she knew she had fallen in love with him, his kind nature and naivety was charming and his energy always cheered her up when she was down.

A cold breeze blew over her bare shoulders, causing her to shiver – again Kiel took his short cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. He tightened the clasp and looked up to see her face had turned scarlet in shock. This was the first hint he finally understood, making him blush as well as he moved away. Aleha sighed mentally at how silly she felt, not knowing their relationship was beginning to bloom.


	2. Chp 2: Confusion

**_Note: Thanks to Readingpassion-writinglove I decided to write a chapter with Forte involved – she's a little bit of the main character of this chapter but it follows sometime after the first chapter. _**

* * *

"Kiel?"

His sister had often noticed him spacing out whenever Aleha walked down their street in the morning. At first it seemed he was merely staring out the window in a sleepy daze, but after a month it began to form an idea in Forte's mind. Of course she was known for being overprotective of her younger brother, so this notion made her uneasy.

She nudged his arm, "Kiel, are you listening?"

"Huh?" The young man blinked, "Sorry…"

Yup, it certainly seemed to be the case. Kiel had to be in love. She tried to hide her blush at the thought and continued her conversation. The Sephian princess walked towards the Clinic where Dolce was sweeping outside as part of her morning chores. Pico was happily bouncing about until smacked into the air by the very tool she was using. As the two held a conversation, Kiel turned to go about his daily chores while his sister took her sword and headed out for her patrols.

"Forte," The princess who had been walking towards the inn stopped her, "good morning!"

She was honestly startled, "G-good morning!"

"How are you?"

Acting normal was now difficult while facing the reason her brother was acting strange, though she was very good friends with Aleha it was now hard to speak with her. The two stood there in silence for a moment after their morning greetings – though it was quickly remedied by the knight's younger brother. He exited their home with a basket of food, the princess' face quickly brightened to a cherry blossom pink and she excused herself.

Forte frowned as she thought on the matter – did her brother have an unrequited love with the princess, is that why he was so depressed? She was more and more curious as the day went by; it was a subject she normally had no information about so she went to speak with Margaret and Dolce.

"Ooooh! How cute!" The elf squealed with delight at the topic. "His first love, he's probably confused."

Dolce was knitting quietly as Pico popped out, "Probably? He looked like he was about to panic when Aleha took his hand last week!"

She took his hand? Forte thought this while pressing her lips together in thought, her brother would easily take people's hands or arms to show them a new discovery, but hearing of this 'near panic' she was more sure. How could she feel the need to protect Kiel from someone as kind and pure-hearted as Aleha, even though she adored her baby brother? The object of his distraction was also a very good friend of hers, so she knew her very well, but being protective of her brother – she had to have an answer on her feelings.

Which with the determination she always had when it came to shielding Kiel, she stormed towards the castle, intending to confront the princess.

* * *

**_Ending Note! If you played the game and had him as the love interest for Frey, sometimes Forte would talk about their relationship and how she felt about it – so I tried to delve into her mind a bit! I hope you enjoyed it – getting into the slightly crazy older sister mode was a bit difficult - I have the slightly crazy older brother o_o - so it was a challenge!_**


	3. Chp 3: Friendly Conversation

_**Note: **_

_**Sorry for the long update, I got sick and had writers block so it was a gummy week =(**_

_**Also, I love the reviews; you all keep giving me little sparks of inspiration, even when my brain isn't working so thank you! =)**_

_**Tried getting into the mindset of the crazy older sister again -_- So difficult but so fun at the same time!**_

* * *

Forte stormed her way towards the castle, knowing exactly where the princess would be at this time of the day. The look in her eyes frightened the townsfolk who had been walking through the courtyard, even Doug had to nearly leap out of her path. A chill ran down Aleha's spine as she looked out her window to find the knight coming towards the castle. She smiled and happily ran out to see her friend, but found when she greeted her at the door – the knight was less than friendly at the moment.

"Aleha, may we speak?"

The princess was put on edge by her speaking formally with her, "Is something wrong?"

"May we go into your room to discuss this?"

"Of course."

Moments later Forte had joined her in the extended room next to her kitchen, she sat down as the princess brought in some tea. They sat quietly in the awkward silence for a moment, Aleha attempted to start a conversation by asking how Kiel was. Not the smartest idea if she had known the very reason for the knight's visit, a vein visibly popped in her forehead as she smiled. The situation was quickly becoming unsafe for the both of them.

"I have to ask, what is your relationship with my brother?"

All the blood drained from Aleha's face, she had been terrified of this day coming. She loved Forte like family but ever since she walked up behind her and had one pig-tail almost lost, she was deathly afraid of her angry side. Trying to divert away from the question only made her repeat it, growing angrier every second she avoided it.

"_Answer me!_" Forte had taken her friend's wrist, startling them both. She quickly became ashamed and let go, "I-I'm sorry, Aleha."

One of the only ways to calm the knight down when she was emotional was with exercise; being one of her best friends she knew this. The princess exited to the other room and returned with two weapons, a set of duel blades for her and a large claymore for Forte. When she threw the weapon to the now sulking knight she was greeted with a surprised look.

"Let's duel," Aleha smiled playfully, "I'll give you an honest answer if you win!"

The one who had helped the princess remember how to fight was Forte originally, though she quickly caught up and began to equal her teacher. Taking the large sword she shifted to feel the weight of it and found it to be to her liking, a sturdy blade made by the princess herself. Aleha told her it was intended to be her birthday present – she had been so lost in thought on the situation between the princess and her brother that she had forgotten her own birthday.

As they walked outside to the outskirts of town, Kiel walked by and saw the two holding weapons – thinking they were going to fulfill a request from the box, he ignored it and kept going towards the flower shop. The summer air was nice, he thought nonchalantly while walking to the flower shop to buy flowers for his sister's birthday, not knowing what was really going on.

* * *

_**Ending Note: **_

_**I tried to point out how oblivious he really is during the end there! He kind of is in the game too and I'm always face-palming at him. Still one of my favorite bachelors though!**_


	4. Bonus Chp: Scary Stories

_**Note:**_

_**It's somewhat part of the story but not really in the right part of time, it's as the chapter says a 'bonus chapter' just a random out of place story I had pop into my head after no sleep at 4 in the morning while looking at random Rune Factory 4 Devianart stuff! **_

* * *

They had been married a short time in which they had grown a nightly ritual of reading at least one book together before falling asleep. Kiel had no shortage of books and merchants from other places often brought in books that peaked the couple's interest. When he spoke to his friends of his married life they often gave him odd looks saying it was more like them having sleep-overs like children. The young man didn't understand and seeing as he was the youngest in the group many knew he wouldn't quite get what they were talking about as quickly.

"You just have to set the mood," Doug was leaning on the general store's counter as the stray customer browsed, "All you two do is read together anymore, right?"

"Well, we eat our meals together…" A light clicked in his head, "Oh! And we occasionally come here to do shopping; we've even gone to the forest!"

How could the dwarf not find him to be a lost cause when he replied like that? He looked to the side and saw a crate of goods Granny Blossom said wasn't selling, and right on top was a book. While he had long had a unrequited love for the princess, Doug only wished the best for his naïve friend and her – so he thought on it. Aleha had a weak spot for scary stories; the right terrifying tale turned her into a clingy version of herself.

With a smirk, he handed the book to Kiel, "Here, try this."

"Terrifying Terrors from the Grave?" Curiosity gleamed in his eyes; he had read ghost stories before and found them fascinating.

"Yeah, should do the trick."

"Really?" Still innocently stupid, he took the book, "Thanks!"

As the young man ran out Doug nearly yelled about him paying for it, but realized, who the hell would really pay for a cheap book of horror stories? He wondered what exactly would happen if they read that book – probably something much funnier than he anticipated.

Having just finished two full stories Kiel felt a knot settle in his stomach, these weren't simple ghost stories but horrifying tales from the depths of hell! With his creative mind he could easily imagine every scene and terrifying sight that unfolded with every sentence. The silence alerted his wife to a rare occurrence, normally he would be excited to turn the next page but he was hesitating.

Aleha bit her lip playfully and trailed her finger from the middle of his back to his neck; he leapt out of their bed in fright yelling unintelligible words. Of course the woman felt badly for scaring him so badly, but found him being so flustered and scared was adorable and hilarious. He had taken most of the blankets down with him when he fell so she stood up to help him and remake the bed for them to sleep. When they settled again she took him in her arms and tried not to giggle at the sight she had seen only moments before. The man tried not to be afraid but found comfort in his wife's arms.

"Where did you get that book?" Aleha yawned ever so slightly.

"Doug…" Her husband had already begun to fall asleep, one of the few childish things about him.

She sighed mentally, wondering how she would help get revenge for her husband – she already had ideas in mind before she also drifted into a blissful sleep beside her oh-so innocent husband.

* * *

**_Ending Note:_**

**_I kinda set it around the time where the husband usually asks 'Hey let's make a kid' usually not said so casually but that's the jist of it. Still, I was half asleep writing this so please no hate, just random little ideas... Kiel is a little easy to pick on...  
_**


	5. Chp 4: Misunderstanding

_**Note:**_

_**Thank you to those who are enjoying this story! Gonna try to write as many chapters as possible for the story and bring the duel with Forte to a good close with this one. I am bad at writing fighting scenes so sorry if it's not to your liking!**_

* * *

The clash of steel sent sparks about, Forte had narrowly dodged blows from the princess' quick footed attacks while Aleha struggled to stay out of the reach of the knight's large blade. Both handled their weapons with expertise and could easily match each other – day became afternoon as they kept fighting their stamina equaling the others. Though Forte wanted her answer she could see her friend was obviously getting tired and starting to slip, the princess weakly gripped her swords and attempted to block the blade coming towards her.

She blocked the edge from cutting her open but the force knocked her already unstable-self flying meters to the side. Luckily she had reinforced her Scale Vest with plenty of silver and was kept from injury, even with the impact disorienting her. Aleha blinked as she regained awareness of what happened, sitting with one of her pig-tails having fallen from the clip, she laughed.

It was somehow eerie; with the edge of the forest being quiet the sudden laughter was quite odd. Forte didn't move from where she stood, taking a quick rest as she realized her friend was more tired than she let on when she fainted. The princess slumped to the ground, lightly breathing as if the whole world ceased to exist.

Being the friend she was, Forte picked her up after slinging the weapons into the pack the princess carried with her. Taking both she headed back into town where luckily the courtyard was empty and silent, an uproar would be caused if she was seen taking a half beaten princess back into town – especially if they learnt it was her own fault. Aleha mumbled something about fish in her sleep, causing the knight to stifle a laugh at how strange she really was.

With Aleha being settled back into her room, Forte set down the pack with the two weapons in it feeling as if she couldn't accept such a blade after what she did. She left the castle, to see her ever innocent brother passing by without a care and a bouquet in hand. Even if the princess didn't love her brother, she intended to shield him from that pain as she would protect him from anything physical.

She blushed again while thinking the word 'love' but moved on to see Volkanon about castle business that should have been settled the day before.

* * *

_**Ending Notes:**_

_**No dialogue in this one it seemed, besides a weird random laughter…**_

_**Anyways, just me being random with random chapters! Yay! **_


	6. Chp 5: Downpour

_**Note:**_

_**Still on vacation, kinda bored so I decided to write some more stories! 'Kinda' have writers block so here's a little something from when Kiel and Aleha go on an adventure!**_

_**He's normally weak, but everyone in the town is at least level 60 in my game so… Yeah. =)**_

* * *

Aleha took an airship to Autumn Road to deal with a King Wooly problem Vishnal had been having in the last few days. He apparently had been out there training and was nearly taken out by one, so she was asked to defeat three of them. When the butler had heard she was heading out she was asked if she needed a hand – but seeing as he made the request it seemed curious that he would ask to join her. Though kindly refusing because she had already found someone to go along with her the butler's smile dimmed until she promised next time.

The princess and her travel partner for the day set off, she had packed some food seeing as the trip would take until past noon. By the time they reached their destination they sat down by the strange 'save point' she was told about and opened her pack. She smiled as they enjoyed her food; Kiel often enjoyed sweets more than anything so seeing him enjoy the stew she had made was pleasing.

"This is really good!" Kiel smiled, making her do the same.

"Thank you," Silently admitting to herself how she got up early just to make it.

After lunch the two continued down the road, Aleha was thankful for the Rosary wrapped around her wrist, finding the quiet peaceful walk was good for talking. The two spoke more of how strange Forte had been acting – Kiel oblivious to everything that happened – and life in general in the town. The princess' mind wandered thinking how it felt like they were on a date, causing her to blush as Kiel took notice of a strange flower. She took a deep breath and followed after him, enjoying the time she got to spend with him.

"Hey, what's that?" The young man quickly went onto the next object that caught his eye.

It was hard not to laugh, but Aleha kept smiling as he went over and reached behind a rock to find a stray piece of silver. He reveled in his discovery and pointed in the direction where they were headed, having found the path. The princess looked to see clouds gathering and wondered if it would rain the next day before running after Kiel who had gone ahead. Following she saw them coming up on where the King woolies normally resided and removed her rosary as the monsters began to reveal themselves.

Though just as she did that the skies seemed to open up and rain fell to the ground like a sudden wave crashing into them. First the two looked at each other in surprise than laughed before running to the open cave they had seen nearby. Of course it would be difficult to fight such a creature in the weather that suddenly appeared, especially since it was raining so horribly that the two couldn't see more than a foot in front of them.

When well-hidden the always prepared princess looked in her bag to find some left over wood from her work on the farm and opened her book of spells. Kiel watched silently as she piled the wood and stood a fair distance from the firewood and created a fire. Once made they settled close to it and attempted to dry off, hoping the weather would improve later.

"Sorry." She frowned at her friend who was struggling to keep his soaked hair from his eyes, "I wish I'd known the weather would get this bad, I would have gone alone."

Kiel felt irritated, "You're saying it would be better you got caught alone in this?"

"Well -"

There was only one thing about the princess that could cause Kiel to feel a spark of anger if any kind of rage, it was her need to be the hero. He would privately train with the sword Bado made him in secret and always found her trailing on ahead, even past his sister. It was not that he hated her for it, but it frustrated him that she would protect him alongside his sister and it was somehow belittling.

"I just want to keep you safe." Aleha immediately regretted saying those words.

Kiel stopped fiddling with his hair clip and stared at her; she immediately blushed and stuttered for a recovery. Not finding anything she said to be appropriate she ran deeper into the dark cave – leaving the very confused Kiel to process everything she said. Though before he could begin to do so, a loud scream echoed off the cave walls causing him to panic. He quickly ran after the sound to find the deeper he went the darker it got and suddenly he felt the ground fall out from under him.

His breath caught as the darkness swallowed him.

* * *

_**Ending Note:**_

_**No longer on Vacation now! Half way through I was heading home so I finished it there! Kinda a jumble, I'm leading to something with this I promise It's not all for nothing, I swear! So let's see where my mind takes me on the next update! :D **_


	7. Chp 6: Protector

_**Note:**_

_**Been a sleepy week, writing tiny bits of this a day, kinda hope it puts off the right feel I was going for. Which for the record is to make Kiel a bit of the hero this time. Not too hard to do with enough creativity and caffeine!**_

* * *

The landing wasn't quite as hard as Kiel thought it would be, luckily landing on his feet somehow not breaking his legs. He heard an echoed roar in the near distance along with light so he headed towards it. Though he mostly felt worried that he didn't find Aleha anywhere when he fell, so he couldn't help but panic at the prospect of the cave being a monster den. When he came into the strangely lit cavern Kiel saw the very thing he had feared.

A large skeletal monster cornered Aleha against a wall, as a wound caused her to hold one arm she did her best to dodge attacks. She rolled out of the way narrowly dodging as the creature swung its tail causing it to send rocks falling from the ceiling. The princess cursed at herself for not bringing her healing magic as she noticed Kiel – the monster did as well.

It charged straight at him, causing her heart to stop but before she could react her feet carried her and took the blow for him. A pain filled cry filled the cavern echoing off the walls as Kiel stared in horror, unsure on what to do. One of her swords skidded in front of him and the young man felt a sort of fire burn inside him – was it rage or determination he wasn't sure, all he knew was the monster was going _down._

Aleha slowly propped herself up, grimacing as she held her shoulder, "K-Kiel, just run!"

Wincing, she picked up her other sword and tried to stand, and found it a trying task. Kiel knew if the creature kept rampaging they could potentially be sealed in that cavern or Aleha could take a more fatal wound. He called out to it, taking its attention as the princess struggled to recover. The young man recovered a tome he had within the pack on his hip thankful he had forgotten it there. As he cast the spell 'Sonic Wind' he found that slowly the bones would fall from the body – and then he noticed there was a strangely glowing core. As he struck it the creature grew angry and attempted to strike him with its tail.

Kiel rolled out of the way before casting another spell, finding the creature slowly exposing its weakness but the skeletal beast was not going to give up easily. Somehow the core seemed to be charged with rune energy so strong it could cast magic without any limbs. It charged a spell that seemed to follow him as he ran behind cover where Aleha was dressing her wounded arm.

"I can't get close enough to hit it," He panted as he took a quick rest, "It charges too quickly."

The princess nodded, silently taking a deep breath as she looked up over their cover and frowned, "That's not good."

Joining her, Kiel saw the creature slowly gathering the bones around the core once more – Aleha called out that this would be their last chance and ran to distract it. She called out before attacking but the core discharged some left over energy and sent her flying into a cave wall. The princess hit the wall with a sickening crack and fell silently to the ground, still as the air in the very cavern.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't take his eyes away from the still princess, terrified of the worst but somehow… enraged. This was the first time he had felt such anger – being the young man who usually took everything with a smile or a light hearted attitude. He took a deep breath, knowing the beast would have to fall for them to escape.

Quickly recovering, he launched another spell to distract the animal and dodged the attack it launched – rolling beneath the spell and throwing all of his weight into an attack. The core cracked, showing light before erupting and disappearing into dust. Kiel rushed back to the princess finding she was still breathing but now bleeding from her head. She groaned making a pained face as he picked her up and looked for a way out, praying to the divine dragons that she would be okay.

* * *

**_Ending Note:_**

**_Sorry for the long update? Not sure because I didn't check before writing this but glad it's finally done! I'm bad at fighting scenes but I tried my best, the image-maker in my head just couldn't compute and nothing looked good so it took a while! Still, hope it's okay - don't worry, we'll check on Aleha a little later ;)_**


	8. Chp 7: Recovery

_**The last chapter didn't mesh with the normal feel they had, but I wasn't having a normal week so I guess I let it show. Still, I hope to recover the feeling with this chapter – hopefully the sweetness returns. ;D**_

* * *

It was only a week after the day Kiel appeared in the town square with the injured princess. At the end of the dungeon there had been an old tome lying beside an especially rare flower – and Escape tome. While using that he returned to the town with the princess in his arms, he found himself almost too exhausted to carry on. Luckily Volkanon had been out running through – or storming through, everyone knew when he was running to get out of the way – and saw the two. The man had made his own assumptions before picking both young adults up and rushing to the clinic.

Kiel woke up the next morning, looking to his right he saw Aleha lying in the bed beside his – obviously in a worse condition. He felt helpless that she was in that state because of him, and that if she didn't wake up he would never forgive himself. Tears filled his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling with the guilt welling up in his heart as he worried. A very faint laugh startled him to look from the pale ceiling of the clinic; Kiel looked back to the once sleeping princess to find her awake.

She smiled and let out another weak laugh, "Hi."

While he wished for the tears to stop they wouldn't and kept pouring down while the princess only smiled and let him cry his tears. She reached out her good arm, moving her fingers as an indication for him to reach out his hand as well. They held hands briefly as she kept smiling at him; although Aleha quickly fell back asleep though, her hand falling over the side of the clinic bed. Kiel sat up and wiped his eyes, finding he felt perfectly fine if not just slightly sore. Not moments after he recovered from his small crying fit, Forte came rushing in to find him awake and fell to her knees.

"K-Kiel…I'm so…" The usually brave knight crumbled at the fear of her brother not waking up.

He felt terrible for worrying her, and wondered if that was how Aleha felt at the thought of him being injured – why she strived to be his hero just like his sister. That was when he began to realize just how the princess thought of him, not as just one of the many villagers she cared so much about, but as something more? Whether it was family or as a lover it made him feel happy.

Forte left ahead of him as the young man quietly laid Aleha's arm back on the mattress and kissed her forehead. When out of the room, the princess peaked from one eye and smiled – having been awake for a moment once again before drifting.

* * *

_**Kiel's not very sneaky. That's all i have to say for an ending note! :D**_


	9. Chp 8: Concerns

_**Let's see where the inspiration takes me this time… I hope it turns out well, but I always love writing these so those who enjoy them – thank you. :)**_

* * *

"You've only just recovered," Ventuswill looked down at the princess wondering how she could heal so quickly, "Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?"

Aleha smiled happily, "I'm fine, Venti, you don't need to worry so much!"

Of course this brought out her tsundere side, trying to deny that she was worried about the princess even though everyday she'd make sure Volkanon reported on her condition. Aleha knew this but felt blessed that such a friend as Ventuswill had worried about her – heck, most of the town visited her when she 'first' woke up. Margaret panicked while Clorica promised to make her an apple pie when she was up and walking and the rest of the girls fussed over her.

The princess hugged the dragon, making her object, "W-what do you think-"

"Thanks, for caring Venti."

Ventuswill shyly remarked, "Of course I would…"

After her meeting with the dragon she went out to take a 'thank you' gift to Kiel but when she reached their house she found no one there. She checked his usual spots, then the flower shop, and even the inn – but he was nowhere to be found! This made her curious as she went to Bado's forge where she found no answers either.

"He's been running around like crazy since he recovered," The old dwarf held a sly grin; "He's leaving his pretty girlfriend behind!"

This made her blush – they weren't dating, not even close to being lovers and yet the statement sent her heart a flutter. Forte quickly came in about another broken sword and Aleha ran out, finding herself even more embarrassed to be around the knight than before. Although she wanted to avoid her, the ever-observant knight followed her out – discarding her argument with the blacksmith.

"Is everything all right?" Forte closed the door; the princess felt a chill run down her spine. "Are you still in pain?"

She tried to hide it, "I-I'm all right. I should go take care of my crops…" The princess ran off without another word, leaving the knight even more confused.

"Aleha…" Her friend frowned, feeling even more concerned.

Later that night a heavy rain began, throwing itself at the princess' windows, she stared at them as her mind raced. Aleha had locked her room to most that day, holing herself up with her thoughts as she panicked. Of course it became obvious to her and many others long ago that she had fallen in love with Kiel – but she had done little to nothing to really show him. The thought of telling him scared her, reminding her of how she felt when she fell down into the cave below the forest.

It was somehow frightening, though she knew she had to weather through or she'd only make things worse. Then she panicked more, wondering if she never told Kiel how she felt that he might get married to someone else someday. Aleha paced, trying to calm herself, reasoning that most of the girls in the town had no desire to be with Kiel – it was nothing personal they just weren't interested. Another thing crossed her mind again, what if he was in love with someone else? The princess threw herself into a pillow kicking the mattress of her bed before looking at the windows again.

Aleha sighed, hugging the pillow as if to stay alive, "Why can't I just tell him how much I love him?"

She fell asleep wishing it would all get easier.

* * *

_**Hm. I wonder if this went exactly where I wanted it to, but the inspiration took the wheel and threw me out the window! So it's not my fault I swear! :P**_


	10. Chp 9: A Little Push

_**Heya! Got another chapter going and I hope to have something good going by the next chapter! But what will it be? Keep reading, and take your guess! **_

_**(Although it may be obvious. haha...)  
**_

* * *

It was the 29th of fall; Illuminata was preparing to receive her fresh stock of flower seeds as Blossom was making space for the last harvest of the season. The one providing it all was working on all five of her fields that day, her many monsters harvesting crops gently with their hands… or claws. While she worked in the center field periodically checking on them she felt calm for the first time in weeks. Hands in the dirt, sunlight in her hair, and a shipping box full of goods – it was her kind of day.

Every day since her run in with Forte, the knight was waiting at every turn to catch her. When she would go to deliver produce, pick up an item, even just head to the baths! The princess had been pestered by her friend long enough to where she stopped leaving at predictable times and took the long way around to her locations. After a few days it began to draw the attention of others, especially the ever nosy-but-kind elf, Margaret.

She approached the princess, already having an idea that Kiel had a crush on her, "Aleha~" She sang.

"WAH!" The princess jumped, very nearly tripping as she turned to face her, "Meg! Don't do that!"

"Avoiding Forte again?"

Aleha cringed, having been found out, "Uh…"

The elf motioned her towards her house, "Let's chat!"

If anyone knew one thing, it was that when Margaret said 'let's chat' or 'tell me all about it' she was not going to stop until she heard the _whole_ story. A chill ran down her spine as Aleha followed the ever cheery woman, knowing she was doomed either way so she might as well tell someone. They sat in the little house at the end of Melody Street while the princess told the elf everything that happened.

Whether or not Margaret told anyone or not would depend on how Aleha told the story. If she made herself seem like a victim the woman would run off to find her justice, and if she showed any shred of sadness she'd still run off. So while she sipped on the fresh juice offered to her, the princess tried to balance the way she gave her information. Watching Margaret's reactions was also key; if she became too alert it could mean trouble.

"And that's what happened."

The elf blinked, taking it all in, "Well, it sounds like there's only one thing to do."

She had to hear this. "Which is…?"

"Confess!"

Aleha tried to process what she just said, and when done her face turned three shades brighter than a normal blush. It only pleased Meg more; she giggled and pointed out how adorable she was acting. Being told to confess suddenly made her reject the idea, and rather loudly at that. Although she wished Meg wouldn't, she gave her the only answer that would make her act.

She smiled at her friend, feeling somehow jealous, "Have you seen how he acts around you?"

Of course she noticed, even if only bits and pieces. Every time he'd find her staring the look in his eyes seemed pleased to find her looking with a small blush on his cheeks. When she'd greet him with a gift he'd be surprised and excited to open it. Even in the spring when they'd read their books together he would often speak of being unable to sleep the night before. While these facts made her feel confident they also made her feel scared she still wondered...

"But… what if he doesn't – ow!" Meg flicked her forehead, "What was that for?!"

Her friend was becoming frustrated, "Don't make me tell him for you!"

Margaret was someone who would do that, and if not directly to Kiel, she would tell Forte who would somehow make it known that the princess was in love with her little brother. Aleha sighed as she left he friend's house, trying to think of a good way to tell him. She reached her home and set her pack by her accessory table, looking at the ear warmers she started for Forte. The calendar on the wall reminded her to look and see just in a matter of days – was Kiel's birthday.

Biting her lip, she smiled as she concocted a plan.

* * *

_**Oooh, what's going on in her head? And Margaret is a little bit gossipy isn't she? Only one more reason to love her I suppose but she has her moments with that bossiness! **_

_**Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	11. Chp 10: Christmas

**_Hi! It's been a while! Unfortunately due to writers block and other aspects this chapter took a while! But I hope it was worth the wait! ;D_**

* * *

Aleha had spent Kiel's birthday with Forte and him, helping the knight cook him a meal in their home. She was one of the few whom the knight trusted to help her with this weakness of hers. Kiel looked at the sight of the two of them fussing over his birthday in the kitchen with a surprised gaze. Somehow not wanting the feeling of them being like a family to end, he smiled and kept reading like they had told him to. Forte had managed to not poison the cake with theprincess's help, and the dinner they made was just as good because they all ate it together.

The rest of winter was particularly busy for the princess; Selphia had unfortunately bad weather most of the season. Most days she spent in the castle alone with her projects she was working on for the upcoming holiday – every year she prepared gifts for the whole town on Christmas. So between her knitting and collecting materials, she had to also clean rocks and stumps from her farm often. Although, a few days before Christmas she asked the knight over to her home for a particular reason, promising her cake if she came.

The twenty-fourth of winter came and Aleha was as cheerful as ever, she visited Venti at eight like every morning.

Smirking, the dragon commented, "Well someone seems excited for tomorrow."

"Of course! It's Christmas!"

"Spending it with someone special?"

Aleha tried to hide her blush, "W-what are you talking about Venti!"

"And I thought we were friends…"

She cracked and quietly told her she was going to ask Kiel – but as a friend! Venti seemed pleased enough with her answer but told her that as a mortal her life was short. The princess slowly understood and nodded, it was true enough.

"Kiel!"

The young blonde man had been reading an astrology book when he heard the front door being knocked on. Standing up quickly, he moved to the door and opened it to be greeted by an ever happy mint-haired princess. While he invited her inside she refused merely needing to ask him something. He was curious, hoping it to be something near-impossible.

"How would you feel about us going to look at the stars together tomorrow?" She smiled, "I found a great spot!"

He responded without thinking, "Sure, sounds fun!"

"Great! Meet me outside the castle tomorrow at eight pm!"

They parted as he quickly realized what tomorrow was – Christmas. While Kiel was known for being a rumor spreader he was rarely spacey – unless around the princess. He immediately began to overthink what would happen the next day. Forte peered in on her brother to find him pacing, feeling somehow happy for him even with her protective instincts saying otherwise. She wondered if Aleha would really be able to go through with her plan, she wished her the best. For both the princess, and her brother's sake.

Meg and Forte had visited Aleha before she was to meet Kiel – both to wish her luck. Although the elf meddled further and began to disassemble her hair so the mint strands pooled around her seat on her bed. Her hair was only pulled back lightly while the rest was left to do as it wished. Forte took her armor from her and warned her to wear the coat Dolce sewed for her.

Some part of the princess regretted getting their assistance but knew if she didn't rely on their strength she would never do what needed to be done. When the elf was done dressing her up and the knight was done giving her warnings about their safety the clock struck eight. They pushed her outside to where Kiel had been waiting – but not expecting her. He blushed and averted his eyes, making her feel somehow more confident and pleased.

"Come on, it's this way!" She acted as energetic as possible.

Kiel felt somehow nervous, even though she had just asked him as a friend it was strange. On a holiday where couples would go out together to watch the stars while holding hands they were together. She tugged his hand when he began lagging behind – making him feel even more upset. He looked down at their hands, feeling a longing he didn't understand but followed her silently.

"Here it is!"

They had arrived at the small field outside of town. It had been tilled and cleaned with White crystals already blooming beautifully. She proudly told him of her work, luckily having protected them with the wettable powder Illuminata sold.

"With a little bit of love," Aleha said while looking at the flowers before turning to him, "Amazing things can blossom."

He looked away, trying not to blush as he forced himself to realize it wasn't about him. She quickly became excited and handed him his present, happily wishing him a merry Christmas. Kiel was surprised, happy but surprised as he opened the package to find a Wind Cloak reinforced with hard to find materials. It was shocking, he had known he needed to make a new cloak for himself but hadn't found the time in the recent months – had she noticed this?

"I-I… Thank you, Aleha!" He didn't want to ruin their time together with his doubts.

Aleha smiled widely, "I'm so happy you like it!"

He also handed her something, quietly though, before saying, "Merry Christmas…"

Opening the box she found two well-made mittens, seeing them reminded her of the story Forte told her about his first try at knitting. She smiled, seeing these gave her the final ounce of strength she needed, she smiled thanking him for them before slipping them on and reveling in their warmth. While the princess may be blessed with strong hands they were still delicate and got cold very easily, she found the gift to be very thoughtful.

She watched him staring at the stars as he began to talk about the astrology book he was reading the day before. Aleha heard nothing of what he said and tried to listen to the rushing thoughts in her head. Just repeating 'tell him, tell him before it's too late' even with her fears listing the reasons not to.

_Tell him_

_Don't tell him_

_TELL HIM_

_DON'T TELL HIM_

_TELL-_

Unable to take the constant back and forth with her own thoughts she grabbed Kiel's face – and kissed him.

The world seemed to freeze as she pulled away and took deep breaths to calm herself before realizing what she just did. He stared right through her as if someone had taken his spirit from his body and left it there. She blushed as she tried to gather his attention but he wasn't quite there. More fearful than all those times she'd found herself in dangerous situations, Aleha headed back. Kiel finally came back to reality after trying to sort out his thoughts and saw she was gone – panicking he went after her.

"Aleha!"

She didn't want to turn, but for a reason she'll never understand she did.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…" She tried to hide behind her hands, but it was obvious how badly she was blushing.  
Still unsure, Kiel took a chance and grasped her hands in his, making her red face visible to him along with her tears. Some part of him enjoyed seeing this face she made. Because he was determined to make sure he was the only one to see it.

* * *

**_This is the result of a small bag of candy, pop music, and no sleep...  
_**

**_Yeah... Not the best combo..._**


	12. Chp 11: Simple First Date

**_Hi! Happy Holidays to the people reading this! (Saying all your names would take FOREVER! :D)_**

**_While this is a short chapter, I wanted to give all of you who enjoy this story a little something for Christmas. Hopefully this is a nice present!_**

**_Again, Happy holidays and a great new year! _**

* * *

Snow lightly dusted the streets of Selphia as people bustled around for their Winter Harvest Festival that morning. Although a mere two hours before it was scheduled to begin a certain bookworm was spotted waiting outside the castle. Volkanon stood in his normal spot, urging others to finish their preparations for the day. People passing by glanced at him curiously but smiled while commenting gently. He fidgeted ever so slightly, not due to the cold he felt but because he was embarrassed.

"Sorry!" A certain gentle voice carried as their 'princess' ran towards him, "Are you too cold?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go!" He smiled.

As they set off, on their first date since their little eventful Christmas the two found themselves more comfortable than before. They could laugh and talk without becoming embarrassed and flustered when their eyes met or their fingers brushed. Although she felt the 'shame' of her actions she pushed forward knowing her fears were nothing but silliness on her part.

Blushing slightly, the two looked at their hands before taking each other's – they smiled, happily walking towards the general store and onwards with their relationship.

* * *

**_Is it the end... or is it? o.o (Dun dun duuuuuunnn)_**


	13. Chp 12: Summer Sweetness

**_Hi it's been a while again - I think... _**

**_Kinda hard to tell when life gets busy, work, school, etc. _**

**_Either way here's an update, it's a little ways from being over so keep readin', hope it was worth the wait!  
_**

* * *

It was now summer again, the girls were gathered at the lake complimenting each other over their new swimsuits again like every year. Aleha was happy to be there among her friends even with the unforgiving sun beating down on them. There was a never a dull moment when they were together seeing as each of them had a special quirk about them.

Dolce kicked Pico into the water as the spirit tried to cling to her while Amber dive bombed from the air into a deeper part of the lake. It was amusing to watch them but they were mostly excited about what would happen in the evening. The firefly festival that evening and they had decided to get together before preparing for the evening. Seeing as they had a friend with a new boyfriend they wished to tease her relentlessly.

"So," Meg started the conversation off, "You and Kiel seem to be doing well."

Aleha blushed ever so slightly seeing Forte perk up at the mention of her brother, "Yes… we're very happy."

"You sound like an old married woman!" Amber smiled brightly while saying this, not realizing how mean she was being.

The princess locked her jaw as she knew this was coming, every she walked through the town she'd get a strange look or a passing comment. It was in some ways humiliating but she endured for over a season and a half. Of course she could only handle so much, even for a 'warrior' such as herself. They continued their torment of her for a good twenty minutes before she stopped making a face and sighed. It was frustrating even if they were her friends – the teasing was pretty bad when it was five on one.

"Hey, where's Forte?" Dolce's spiritual pest decided to chime in again when it became apparent the knight was missing.

Aleha was already sulking under a tree having decided playing was too much when she heard a familiar voice. A couple of the boys had decided to go for a swim before the evening festivities as well. Leon, Doug, and Dylas had all arrived at the lake just as Aleha was strapping on her boots to leave. Of course they noticed her and Leon decided to be the same as always and tease her as well. She frowned as it started up again and found that she was the center of attention.

While she would protect each and every one of them from danger like when the Sech's were attacking, this was just a bit much. The usually strong princess was a little weak when it came to her relationship with Kiel and vulnerable. She stood up and began walking away without saying anything lucky enough that the tears didn't hit until she was in the residential district. In her haste to leave though she forgot her hair clips and Pico was sent as a messenger to deliver them.

They floated towards her as she was not paying attention and sighed, the ghost stopped in place deciding to scare her. With a loud noise she caused the princess to jump and turn, having had the tears scared out of her. It was now known that she was upset and it only made her even more depressed. Aleha quickly turned away from the ghost even as her voice carried after her and began walking swiftly away.

"Aleha!"

Another voice called to her but she kept walking away knowing she couldn't show them her face. Without warning though footsteps quickly caught up to her and a hand caught her wrist pulling her into their arms. She recognized the hand that took her, and the scent of the person who pulled her in. A red flush tinged her cheeks as they held her for a moment in silence; she smiled slowly at the smell of soap that resonated from their hands. It was mid-day so Kiel was probably finishing up with laundry, and his sister went to get him.

"Are you all better?" His voice asked close to her ear, he was unaware of the situation they were truly in.

She smiled, putting a hand on his arm, "Yeah."

Kiel released her feeling ever so slightly embarrassed himself, "Good!" But he knew without his usual energy the princess would worry more.

Aleha couldn't help but grin when in his presence; he truly made everything better just by being there.

* * *

_**I know I wrote it, but I don't get it…**_

_**What kind of soft marshmallow fluff did I write? o_o **_


End file.
